Formation of Adventure, The Black Fist Pirates Arise
The wind was blowing, the sun was rising and pirates were drinking. All was normal in sleepy old Westhatch Village in the North Blue. A cozy haven for pirates and bootleggers alike. The village was one of the largest hotspots in a pirate's vacation map. Having harbored and produced quite a good deal of crews, Westhatch was no stranger to the occasional group of children and men alike clamoring to set off for adventures as scurvy dogs of the sea. It was one such group that our story chronicles. The story of the Black Fist Pirates is one that children will sing for ages to come, and it is at the beginning at this story where we start. "Yo Henry! You ready yet, or is the lwitlte babwy sqwared?" mocked Mammon Reinard, the Black Fist Pirates first mate and first crew member. "Of course I'm ready you rubbish excuse for a idiot!" roared back Henry Every, the protagonist of our little story and captain of the Black Fists. Snickering, Mammon began "So o great captain of mine. Where we headed to?" "The docks. I finally saved up enough money to buy that old rickety trade ship old Winheim used to have." "That's our pirate ship!? We'd be sunk if a light breeze hit us in that thing!" "Oh don't be such a wuss, it'll be alright. Besides, it's only temporary until we manage to loot enough to buy a better ship." "Hmph, do we at least have a pirate flag?" "Yeah! That reminds me, we gotta make a quick stop. Follooooow me tweedle-dee!" Facepalming at his Henry's attempt at rhyming, Mammon grudgingly followed his captain to a small cottage near the border of his village. As they neared the cottage, Mammon noticed a thin figure waiting outside the building. Said figure was apparently busy staring at the sky and so didn't notice the two approaching teens. "Hey Fuka!" began Henry. Snapping out of his daze, the young red-headed teen turned to face the incoming duo. "Oh, hey Henry. You sure took your time huh." "Sorry hehe. Had things to be done. Anyways, you ready or what?" "Yup! Oh, here's the thing you wanted by the way." said Fuka as he handed Henry a tied up piece of black cloth. Annoyed at not being aware of what was happening, Mammon started "Hold on! What's going on here? Why did you ask him if he was ready and what's that thing he's holding?" "Oh right! I forgot to tell ya! This is Fuka, he'll be joining as our Navigator and this.." Henry continued with an ever widening grin "is our pirate flag!". Unfolding the cloth revealed a pure white skull with a black fist emblazoned on its forehead to a background of the standard black. "With this, our crew is ready to set off!" Cheered Henry thrusting his fist into the sky. "Stupid baka! You can't just add in a crew member without me knowing. I'm the first mate, I should get a say too." Foaming at the mouth, Mammon snatched the flag from his captain to inspect it with his excrutiating eye for detail to determine whether it would be good enough to pass as their flag. "Hmmm, fine. This is pretty good." Turning to face Fuka. "You make this?" "Yup. Pretty awesome huh!" said the red-head with a blinding grin. "Its okay but I've seen better. Now! Get this straight! I as the first mate will have authority over you and I just might take control over the crew every now and then since this idiot here doesn't know the first thing about leadership. You answer to me and follow my orders to the letter, got it!?" "Y-yes sir!" "Good, now lets get going!" ordered the slightly pleased Mammon as he began marching off to the docks leaving behind a slightly scared Fuka. "Don't worry Fuka-chan, Mammon isn't that bad. The baka is just upset that I didn't tell him you were joining. He'll warm up to you eventually." "I sure as hell hope so.' said the flustered teen as he began following Mammon and Every to the docks. ''And so, you learn of how the foundations of the might Black Fist Pirate crew was formed. The three, Henry, Mammon and Fuka began their life changing journey as pirates of the Grand Line. '' Category:Stories